


Falling Step By Step

by babyminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, mina is her model, sana is a photographer, they fell in love blah blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyminari/pseuds/babyminari
Summary: Sana is in need of a model for her assignment. It just so happen that her roommate caught her eyes the moment they met.orSana falls in love with Mina through a series of moments.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fic/Art Exchange (The Fic/Art Tinder)





	Falling Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #ficartexchange on twitter that is hosted by @keiyuuart ^^
> 
> here is a link to my artist person art on twitter: https://twitter.com/punymarshmallow/status/1370948130712215559?s=21
> 
> go give them some love C:

Sana was never the one to be rash about things, especially when it involved her academics, but not this time. Sana was infatuated the moment she laid her eyes upon this particular girl who sat below the blossom tree with a book in her hands. Sana wanted her as the model for her assignment.

She snapped out from her thoughts as the professor dismissed the class. She collected her books and left the room, planning to walk to the tree where the girl sat. 

The trip was short as the hall wasn’t crowded but it seemed like she was late because she couldn’t see the girl at all when she arrived. She looked like a sad puppy with her ears flopped down.

She had no class in the afternoon so she opted to check out the new dorm instead. She had been staying in the same dorm since three years ago but she saved up enough to move to a better one this year, which consequently meant a new roommate as well. She would be missing Momo.

Just as she was pondering over her assignment, she bumped into a person and fell over. She heard a thud from the impact and let out a groan. She opened her eyes, to find out the person she bumped into was no other than the girl under the tree.

Sana was apologising while picking up the books, the girl did the same. Sana handed the books over.

The girl smiled, to Sana, it was enough to compensate for the ache.

“Thanks.” Her voice was faint and Sana would have missed it if she wasn’t paying attention.

“You’re welcome.” Sana finally had a chance to look at the girl closely, she could see moles doting her face like a constellation, her eyes were honey brown. Sana thought it suited her.

Just as she was about to introduce herself, a ringing sound emitted from the girl’s bag and she ran off to answer it. Sana could vaguely make out her saying “Thank you again” before she vanished. Sana went back to her dorm as she didn’t expect the girl to return.

The building wasn’t too far away so her walk was quite short. Momo was nice enough to help move Sana’s stuff to the new dorm as she wasn't busy. Sana should treat her to dinner later.

The door wasn’t locked so Sana assumed her roommate was inside. She went in and saw her boxes next to the door, left by Momo. She then inspected the dorm.

There was a common living area and the kitchen which seemed to barely fit 2 people and there were two doors that she assumed lead to their respective bedrooms.

Just then, the door opened and Sana could see a head pop out. Her roommate was the girl from before!

Sana was a fan of rom-coms but the situation is getting too cliche for her liking though she was still happy nonetheless.

“Hi?” Sana called out, the girl smiled back and extended her hand.

“Hi, My name is Myoui Mina. Nice to meet you. I hope we get along well.” She finally knows the stranger’s name. She clasped Mina's hand and shook it gently.

“My name is Minatozaki Sana. Nice to meet you too.” 

“So...thanks again for helping me earlier.” Mina said and her smile turned into a shy one. 

“I wasn't looking where I was going earlier as well. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Mina moved to the couch while Sana went into her room to inspect. There was a bed already placed and some essentials arranged. The room was big enough for her. She went out to bring her items back to the room.

When she came out, Mina was engrossed with her phone, probably playing some video game judging from the sound. 

She shot a quick text to Momo to ask if she will be available for dinner later then quickly get to work. 

—

Time passed by rather quickly while she was working. After a quick glance at the clock, she saw that it was already 4pm. 

Most of the stuff was already arranged and she should start getting ready for dinner with momo. She was hungry too and she forgot to eat lunch earlier.

Sana took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple get up. Her phone lit up and Momo told her that class is done.

She got out of the room and saw her roommate made herself comfortable on the couch. It seemed like she was occupied with the game. Sana briefly thought about inviting her but they weren’t close yet so she settled for a goodbye.

“Bye, I’m going out for dinner.”

Sana thought she heard a “Bye.” But Mina didn’t seem to move at all. She might be just imagining things.

She would meet up with Momo in their usual place. A small diner near their campus. Momo discovered it in one of her food hunts and it became their usual ever since. 

The walk was short and Sana could already see the place. She pushed through the door and saw Momo at their usual spot.

“Did you rush here straight from class?” Sana chuckled a little at Momo and she got a slap on her arm for that.

“Walking to my dorm and changing would take up too much time and these clothes weren’t that sweaty since we didn’t do much.” Before Sana could reply, a waitress walked to their table.

“Hey guys, are you ready to order yet?” It was Jeongyeon, the daughter of the owner and Momo’s food buddy. 

“We will have our usual, thank you.” Jeongyeon nodded and walked off.

“So who is your new roommate?” Sana started off.

“Im Nayeon. She is a really talkative person. She told me she majors in film. Your?” 

“Her name is Myoui Mina and...actually that is all I know about her.”

That earned a raised eyebrow from Momo. “You usually are pretty talkative. You even managed to get me to show you my snack stash on our first day.” Sana groaned out but she couldn’t admit that her roommate kind of intimidated her (in a good way).

“Actually, I know her. She is in dance with me for past years. She seems to like to keep to herself most of the time.” 

Their conversation got interrupted by Jeongyeon bringing them their drink and the topic of roommate was forgotten for the rest of the dinner.

—

When Sana got back, it was only around 8. She decided to walk around and enjoy the atmosphere with Momo before everything got hectic. She did buy some snacks from the convenience store before she came home in case she got hungry.

Her roommate was nowhere to be seen in the common area and Sana could only assume she was in her bedroom. Sana left the bag on the counter and went into her room.

She freshened up and mulled over her assignments. It was a semester long project and there is no designated theme around it but there is still a problem. She has no model to do the project with her and taking pictures of the environment wasn’t really her specialty. 

Momo would help her in a heartbeat but she already knew firsthand how much Momo pushed herself and she wouldn’t want to add to that burden. Jeongyeon and her weren’t that close and she doesn’t like to be the center of attention. Quickly briefing through everyone in her mind, none of them would seem to work.

Her mind went back to her roommate. She still wanted to ask Mina to be her model but she seemed reserved and shy for the most part. She also didn’t know Mina and she would probably refuse her.

Thinking about it won’t get her anywhere so she decided to tune in for the night. This problem is for tomorrow sana to think about.

—

Class wasn’t that interesting. The professor went over some old concept that she already learned last year. She wasn’t feeling particularly hungry so she went to the convenience store near the campus and bought a cup noodle. It was nice that the place wasn’t busy as well.

Her next class wasn’t until an hour later so she decided to spend the time chilling here. 

Halfway through her cup, she heard the door open and being her nosy self, she looked up and saw her roommate. Like a romcom, their eyes met before Mina hastily averted her eyes and disappeared behind an aisle.

Sana did want to call out to her roommate but since Mina didn’t approach her after seeing her, Sana thought she might be in a hurry or something.

What she didn’t expect is for the seat next to her to be taken and by her roommate nonetheless 5 minutes later. In her hands, there was a cup noodle too.

“Mind if i join you?” Her mouth was full so all she could do was nod with her cheeks puffed out. It was a funny sight which prompted Mina to let out a giggle.

After that, it was silent. A comfortable kind of silent where the two just enjoy each other’s company. Sana might have stolen some glances at mina and she might have been caught a few times but that was not important.

Sana got up and bought two bottles of water. She handed one to Mina by which she got a smile in return.

“So...do you not have class?” Sana started the conversation.

“No. I didn’t take any extra classes besides the one required so I have a lot of free time. What about you?” 

“I do have one later in the afternoon. Say, you are in dance, right?” Mina turned to look at her and Sana could see the sunlight reflected in her eyes.

“How do you know? I don’t think I’m that popular to have people gossip about me.” There is a teasing tone in her voice that Sana couldn’t help but be endeared by.

“I have a friend there too so that’s why.” And the light conversation passed by quickly.

Sana’s impression of Mina did change during the time. Mina was shy but when a topic that she was interested in was brought up, her eyes twinkle and she got excited talking about it. She was an introvert and had a hard time talking to people sometimes.

At the end, Sana felt like she knew a lot more about Mina now. It was surface information but they were still getting to know each other.

It was the middle of the day when they decided to finally leave. The sun was shining through the window, illuminating Mina's figure. The way it made Mina look so ethereal and Sana could feel herself falling in a trance with those eyes. Without thinking about it, she blurted it out.

“Mina, do you want to be my model?” After saying it out loud, it seemed like she got snapped out. She looked at Mina's shocked face and she was about to explain herself when Mina smiled warmly at her.

“Okay.”

—

Sana wasn’t sure what happened there but she was really ecstatic on what happened. Mina had run off afterward but she did agree to the proposal.

Her plan for the project wasn’t that grand, just shots of everyday life. This wouldn’t put too much pressure on Mina and Sana wasn’t one to like to plan things to the last detail as well. 

Sana grabbed her camera out of her drawer. It was an old model that served her well for the past years. A lot of memories were made with it and more was about to join in. 

Just in time, she heard the front door open. She gently put the camera down and went out of her room. Mina was taking off her shoes and in her hands, there was a bag.

Mina noticed her presence and shot her a smile. 

“Oh hi! If you haven't had dinner yet, I brought us takeout.” Sana had a sandwich already but Mina was really sweet for this and she was a little hungry anyway.

Their dinner was filling and Sana did take care of all the dishes. Mina already bought them food, it was the least she could do. Mina was stubborn and wouldn’t let Sana do the dishes until Sana threatened to pay for her food.

It was silent except for the sound of the dishes and Mina's video game. Sana noticed that Mina wasn’t much of a talker and Sana usually had to initiate the conversation.

After she finished putting all the dishes away, she joined Mina on the couch. Sana wasn’t that big on game but she did recognize the game, Momo was the one that introduced it to her. 

“Hey, what are you playing?” 

“Hm, Genshin Impact, it’s quite fun.” Mina didn’t take her eyes off of her game and it seemed like she was in some important fight. Sana decided to wait until she was finished to talk about what happened.

It was another 5 minutes before Mina put her phone down and sat up straight on the couch.

“So, were you serious about helping me?” Sana started off. Mina looked like a deer caught in the headlight before she shyly nodded.

“I mean, you don’t need to if you don’t want to. I wouldn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position.” Sana continued and as she was about to say more, Mina interrupted her.

“No no no, I want to help and I am actually kind of excited about it. So what is it about?” Sana brightened up and began to tell Mina about her plan.

“So when is the first session?” Mina asked after Sana explained everything. Sana did not think that far ahead yet.

“We can go somewhere near our university. The cafe around the block is very nice and it doesn’t have many people during the afternoon. Tell me your schedule so I can plan around it.” And so they discussed until everything was set and retired for the night.

—

Their first shoot would be at a cafe, Mina had texted her that her class was done and she was making her way there now. 

Just as expected, there were not that many people in the cafe. Sana spotted a table that was directly in front of the window and she knew it would work perfectly.

She went up and ordered two americanos, one for her and another for Mina. She hoped Mina would like it. 

Sana sat at the table and checked her camera that was hanging on her neck. She had made sure that it worked perfectly last night but you can’t be too sure.

Just as in time, the bell to the cafe chime and Mina walked in. She was dressed in a white turtleneck with a brown coat covering her form, still she looked beautiful. 

Sana waved her over and they exchanged a smile. Sana handed Mina the coffee she ordered after she settled in.

The weather was getting a bit chilly. It was autumn afterall, leaves were everywhere on the sidewalk. Sana thought Mina would look good in those scenery. They should do one in the park too.

The coffee was still warm and they made small talk before moving on to what they were planting to do.

The cafe had a comfortable atmosphere with its mostly wooden furnitures and plants all around the place. There were some plastic vines hanging off the ceiling and the light had an orange glow to it. 

Sana told Mina to act natural and brought her camera up. It seemed like Mina was kind of camera shy and she started laughing, giggling into her coffee cup.

It was not what was planned but Sana snapped a photo anyway, Mina looked too pretty like that. Mina didn’t seem to notice that and started to act like she was drinking out of her coffee again.

Sana snapped another shot. It continued on, until sana got enough shots and they called it a day. 

It was already evening when they finished, time flied by fast. The air was getting more chilly and Sana definitely was not dressed for the weather. She didn’t think they would take this long but maybe she wanted to spend more time with her roommate.

She was definitely trembling a little as Mina looked at her with concern laced in her eyes.

“Are you cold?” Sana nodded and kept rubbing her hand together. Mina grabbed her left hand and put it in her own coat with their hands laced together.

It was silent and Mina's cheeks seemed to become more red as time passed on. Sana’s heart skipped a beat from that but they continued walking like it was normal.

“Mina, your hand is colder than mine.” Sana looked at Mina with a teasing smile and got a pout out of her. It was her first time to see Mina pout.

“I was trying to be nice.” Sana laughed and tightened their hands together.

“It is warmer this way anyway.” And a small smile graced their face the entire way home.

—

It seemed their trip out together definitely brought them closer now.

They usually have dinner together, sometimes mina bought or sometimes it is sana, other times, they ordered takeout together. 

Sometimes they walk to the campus together if their schedules align and sometimes they hang out together when they have nothing to do. 

Sana discovered that Mina is definitely camera shy, she would decline if Sana wanted to take a selfie or a photo of her on their outing. It made her wonder why Mina even agreed in the first place but that was a question for later.

She was now laying in bed looking through her phone. There were some pictures of her but she was looking through the pictures she secretly took from Mina.

She also discovered that Mina is really picturesque. There was no proper set up and somehow Mina still looked as ethereal as ever. They hadn’t discussed a second photo shoot session yet nor had Sana thought of a place. Maybe the park or the yard in the back of the university would do.

Sana and Mina had planned to go out to eat tonight, for a change of scenery and it would help distress them from school. Sana planned to bring them to the place momo and her frequented but Mina might have another idea.

Looking at the time, it was the time they discussed so she went out of her room and to her surprise, Mina wasn’t there yet. Mina was usually the one waiting for her so she went to her door and knocked on it.

There was no sound on the other side and she knocked again but still nothing. She opened it, in case something happened to Mina and saw Mina passed out in bed. Her clothes were still the one she was wearing earlier but she looked really peaceful sleeping like that.

She went in and gently pulled Mina to put her head on her pillow and tucked her in, she whispered a goodnight to Mina and walked out, not forgetting to turn off the light. Their dinner can be rescheduled.

—

The next morning, she woke up early and was making herself a quick breakfast before class. She was cooking pancakes then she thought of Mina. 

Mina always declined her invitation for breakfast with her reason being not hungry so early in the morning. Since Mina didn’t have dinner last night, sana decided to cook an extra portion for her, she would have woken up hungry.

As she was putting her own portion on a plate, the door to Mina's room opened and out came Mina, still looking tired. if Sana remembered correctly, Mina didn’t have a morning class today.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Mina just groaned and tried to sleep on the counter again. Sana giggled to herself and nudged the sleepy girl until she opened her eyes.

“You must be hungry, here.” Then she put the pancake in front of mina. Mina mumbled a “thank you.” before eating it without another word. 

Sana looked at her the entire time, she kept rubbing her eyes and her eyes seemed closed the whole time. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of mina. Unfortunately, her phone wasn’t on silent and Mina could hear the shutter going off.

She turned to Sana and instead of protesting for taking a picture of her, she did a peace sign with a big smile instead. Sana laughed and took another photo. Mina looked cute like that, she looked cute everyday but today she looked even cuter.

Mina must have been still half asleep because her usual shyness is nowhere to be seen. Sana sat next to Mina and started eating her pancake. 

Halfway through their breakfast, Mina started poking her cheeks and giggling by herself. Sana did not pay her any mind and kept eating but she was smiling at her cute antic. Who knew half asleep Mina would be this cute?

“You look like a hamster.” Sana choked on her food as she tried to contain her laughter. Mina seemed to find sleep more interesting now as she laid down on the counter again and closed her eyes.

Sana calmed down and finished her breakfast quietly. She took a look at the clock and it was almost time for her class. She was about to go out and she took another look at mina. Sana decided that sneaking a picture won’t hurt and took off. She had a feeling today is going to be a good day.

—

Later in the evening, Sana came back holding a bag of takeout for both her and her roommate. Sana walked in and saw Mina sprawled out on the couch. She laid down the food on the counter and joined Mina. 

“How was class today?” Sana asked Mina, she wondered if Mina remembered what happened. 

“The usual.” Sana could see Mina was concentrating on the game but she decided to ask anyway.

“Do you remember what happened?” Sana asked and she could see Mina’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean ‘what happened?’” Mina paused her game and looked up at Sana with a confused look. Sana laughed out loud at Mina's confused face and she kept saying it was nothing while ignoring Mina's pestering toward her. 

They ate dinner in silence with the occasional nudge from Mina to tell her what she meant. Sana promised to tell her later and finally she got her peace.

After dinner, Sana took out her phone and showed the pictures to Mina while explaining what happened. as she went on and on, Mina became a shade deeper and looked even more mortified, sana thought she resembled a tomato at the end. 

“You were really cute, you should do it often.” sana said while looking at the pictures that she took of mina. Unfortunately, she missed the way Mina tried to calm down.

Their apartment was really lively that night, Sana liked that.

—

They were at a park, they wanted to hang out and take some photos. 

The floor was covered with leaves and the sun is setting, creating a soft orange glow to the place. Mina was sitting under a tree, her book in hands. This reminded Sana of when she first saw her, under a tree with a book in hand, soft black hair cascading downward and a soft glow to her face.

She brought her camera up and snapped a pic. Sana looked at the picture, she was sure even if she was a no good photographer, Mina would have made the picture look as good as professionally done one.

Mina went up to her and took a look at her picture. 

“I looked nice.” she whispered and this reminded Sana of what she was planning to ask her.

“Say, Mina, you are rather shy in front of a camera, why did you agree to help me in the first place?” Sana asked and turned to Mina.

Only to find out that her face was only an inch away from her own. Sana could see all the moles on Mina's face, it looked like a constellation. There even were moles that were barely visible and Sana could see the way her eyes focused on the camera, it looked like it held the universe in them.

Mina turned toward her and with just a push, they would kiss. Sana and Mina recoiled like they were allergic to each other and they were spotting matching blushes. Sana’s heart was beating so fast, she was sure that it was about to jump out of her chest.

“Uh, I came across some of your photos on instagram and fell in love with it ever since. So yes, that’s why.” Sana could hear a tremble in her voice, she wondered if it was from the shock of their faces so close together or something else but she decided to not mind it.

Sana looked at Mina and saw her focusing on anything else but her, poor girl got shy after that. 

“You can rest for a bit. I’ll look through everything that we have taken today.” Sana said and sat down under the tree that Mina was sitting under earlier. 

She expected Mina to sit down next to her like normal but instead she didn’t. she didn’t notice that until she heard ruffling and then she looked up.

Mina was playing around in the fallen leaves, she would kick them up and jump around while making cute noises. Mina looked so carefree, Sana couldn’t resist the urge and quietly took a picture of the scene. 

She looked at it, feeling satisfied that it captured the feeling of liveliness that Mina is having before putting it down gently. She got up, dusted her pants and joined Mina playing in the leaf pile.

Mina threw her a gummy smile for the first time. Sana never saw it before but it suited Mina perfectly, like it was tailored made for her. Her heart skipped a beat.

People might look at them weird but who cares? As long as Mina and her were having fun, that was all that mattered.

—

They somehow were in the convenient store again. They were both holding a cup of noodles in their hands while waiting for the water to boil.

They were free the whole morning and wanted to go out together but since they had no destination in mind, they came across the store and went in.

Hot cup noodles in the cold morning air were good anyway. Unfortunately, there was only the spicy kind of cup noodle and her usual one ran out. Sana was not one to handle spice well. 

“Sana, you can go sit first while I’ll get us water.” Mina said and handed her cup to Sana. She nodded and went off to the place she usually sits.

She sat down and looked toward Mina, she was holding two bottles and was walking toward her. Sana looked down and noticed that Mina walked with her feet outward, like a penguin. That was an endearing sight, she didn’t know how she never noticed that.

Mina settled next to her and slid her the bottle. Sana said thanks and silence enveloped them. 

Sana was watching Mina through the corner of her eyes while they were eating. She noticed that when the noodle was too hot, Mina would scrunch up her nose but she would still continue to eat it. That was kind of cute.

She wasn’t paying attention and accidentally bit into a piece of pepper that was in the noodle. Her mouth became hot and her eyes started to water.

She choked a bit and started drinking water. Mina noticed something happened and soothed her hand over Sana’s back gently, trying to calm her down. After many gulps of water, the sting started to dissipate and her face returned back to normal. 

Unfortunately, she drank her entire bottle but Mina was nice enough to offer her some. 

“You can’t handle spice?” Mina asked and Sana nodded while wiping her mouth and handing back the bottle to Mina.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have had breakfast somewhere else.” Sana laughed a little and waved Mina off.

“It’s okay, I just accidentally bit into a pepper. my tolerance isn’t that low. Besides, I'm full from all that water that I drank anyway.” Mina smacked sana on the arm gently but went back to eating.

“Mina, have anyone ever told you that you walk like a penguin?” Mina nodded.

“Yes, I walked with my feet facing outward because I used to dance ballet and it has become a habit since.” Sana whistled and continued probing at Mina.

“This reminds me, I have never seen you dance before. I just know you are taking dance. How many years have you done ballet?” Mina seemed to ponder for a bit before answering.

“For 11 years but I stopped in highschool and started doing hip hop instead. And...do you want to go with me to a dance studio this weekend?” Mina asked with a shy smile.

Sana couldn’t help but reciprocate with a wide one. 

“I would love to.” And they went back to silent.

When Mina finished eating, it just hit Sana that they shared an indirect kiss.

—

They were at a studio this time. Just like Mina's promise, she really brought Sana to a studio where she usually practices.

Mina was in her usual sweatpants and t-shirt. She was stretching and there was a soft tune playing in the background.

After the friendly date at the convenience store, Sana noticed that Mina was more soft and comfortable around her. They would banter around sometimes and Mina would sometimes let her play the game on her phone. Mina has quite a variety of games.

The song changed to a more upbeat one and Sana got snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Mina and saw her standing still in front of the mirror mirror.

As the beat dropped, Mina started moving. Her movement was fluid and in tune with the music. her feet danced across the floor while her body kept turning to the beat.

Mina’s gaze was fierce, different from her usual soft one that held the world, these felt like they could see through you. Sana looked at Mina's reflection in the mirror and they locked eyes with each other.

Sana didn’t back down, neither did Mina. They held the stare off until sana turned her head away. This Mina was different from the one she was used to. The one that was left blushing after locking eyes with each other is usually Mina. But it seemed like dancing gave Mina a new sense of confidence.

Mina did one final pose and the music stopped. Sana clapped enthusiastically and it seemed like the shy Mina returned. 

“How was it?” She was laughing nervously and pulling on her headband.

“It was really great, you were amazing! I was really entranced by the way you were dancing.” Sana enthusiastically said and clasped Mina's hands.

“This is something that I came up with and I haven’t shown anyone yet so hearing that is really nice.” Mina admitted shyly.

“If you won’t mind, you can show me more. I want to watch and seeing you dance is really captivating.” Mina smiled at Sana and pulled her in for a hug.

Sana was stunned, Mina was not one to initiate physical contact, it was usually Sana. The earlier intense gaze from Mina and now the hug, Mina seemed to surprise her more and more everyday. 

Sana did not mind the sweat nor the way Mina's breath was slightly tickling her neck. All she could feel was the thumping of her heart and the way she felt content with just this hug.

Mina let go of her but her hands were holding Sana’s and she was swinging them side to side.

“Thank you, Sana. You were the best roommate I could ever ask for. Sana looked down shyly and was biting her lips out of nervous habit. Sana wondered if it was really as soft as it looked.

“You keep surprising me, Mitang. I could say the same for you but don’t tell my old roommate that.” Sana giggled, ignoring her weird thought about Mina's lips.

“Mitang, Mitang...” Mina tested out the new nickname Sana just gave her for a bit before a smile blossomed on her face. “I really like that. Don’t worry, I will keep the secret, satang. Come on, I’ll show you more of what I came up with.” Mina dragged Sana to sit down again and ran off to where her phone is.

Sana smiled, this peacefulness with Mina is really nice.

—

Sana started to notice something as of late. Wherever she goes, it feels like she always notices Mina's presence, like her body was automatically programmed to find her.

Not just that, her mind would always lose to Mina's pouting. Like one time Mina and her were eating ice cream. Mina took the mint flavor while she took the chocolate one. Mina kept asking her to try the mint flavor but sana always dislike mint due to how it tastes like toothpaste. In the end, Sana fell to Mina's pouting and took a bite. She was trying not to think of the way they indirectly kiss again.

She once asked Mina if she could teach her how to play the game. Mina agreed and lent her phone to Sana for her to play. While exploring the game, Sana accidentally spent an important currency (according to Mina) and she got Mina whining about it the whole night. If Momo did this, she would probably fight Momo for being annoying but all she could do was try to calm her heart from how cute Mina is. 

Sana found herself looking at Mina a lot. When she was playing, eating or even sleeping. The slope of Mina's face will never be boring for Sana to trace with her eyes. When the feeling get too overwhelming, Sana would take a picture to keep it.

She could go on and on. Her heart went thumping whenever Mina was showing her any affection. Sana was sure it was not normal. She compared what she felt toward Mina and then to Momo, she never felt that way to Momo.

She was watching a romcom that was showing on laptop. The female lead was describing what she was feeling toward the male lead. The female lead was saying she has a crush on the male lead while describing what Sana is exactly feeling.

oh

oh

—

After the realization of her having a crush on her roommate of all people hit her, she both felt happiness and worry. What is she supposed to do about these feelings?

They were having a movie night tonight and this time, they were watching a romcom. Sana was anticipating it while also dreading it. 

Mina liked to snuggle a lot when she is sleepy, she learned after their second movie night. It was great because Sana liked the feeling of fuzziness in her chest but she was really worried about letting something slip.

She stood outside of Mina's door while calming herself down, saying it is okay to herself. She walked in and saw Mina already got herself comfortable.

Sana joined her and they put the laptop on their thighs and laid on the pillows that were probed up. 

The sound of the movie playing was the only thing that you can hear in the room. Mina seemed distracted and Sana could say the same for herself.

When the movie got into the part where the male lead confesses, Mina started talking.

“This movie is kind of nonsense but I like the male lead a lot, he reminds me of you.” Sana giggled.

“In a good way or bad way?”

“Good way, of course. I don’t think I can think of you in a bad way.” Sana's heart started jumping up and down. She knew the romcom wasn’t a good idea.

“The girl is cute too, she reminded me of you. especially when we first met.” Sana smiled and poked at Mina's side while Mina laughed.

“I really really like you, Satang.” 

What? Sana looked at Mina in disbelief while Mina was staring at Sana as well. Sana wasn’t sure how to process this. Is Mina saying she likes her in a platonic way or romantic? 

Sana wanted to find out but she was also scared as well. She couldn’t stomach the thoughts of rejection but she knew that if she won’t confess and let the what if continue, it will eat her up.

“I really like you too, mitang.” Sana clasped Mina's hands and took the chance. Blood was pounding through her ears and she could feel her hands getting sweaty. It was now or never.

“I like you...but in a romantic sense. I have a crush on you and I'm confessing now.” Sana closed her eyes. she waited and waited for Mina's answers. 

It was silent, you could even hear a pin dropping. Sana was losing hope. Mina might not feel the same way and Sana would lose a friend, a very important friend.

Mina wiggled her hands out of Sana’s clasp and Sana could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Mina would reject her and Sana would be left behind with her broken heart but it never came.

Instead, Mina's hands cupped Sana’s face and stroked her cheeks gently. 

“Satang, I have these feelings for you since the day you took me out to the cafe. This silly crush on you has turned into love overtime and I never thought you would reciprocate my feelings. I’m really happy right now.” 

Sana looked up at Mina and it seemed tears would fall any moment now from those eyes that Sana fell in love with. 

They slowly leaned in and they finally had their first kiss. Sana felt her heart soar higher and higher and this must be what love feels like. 

A bit later when they settled down, Mina was cuddling against Sana and they both felt content.

“Satang, do you want to know why I agreed to be your model?” Mina asked and looked up from Sana's shoulder. Sana made a noise of acknowledgement and waited for Mina to continue.

“I really wanted to be an idol when I was little but I never had the chance to do so. I always wanted to be in front of the camera, be the center of attention but due to my shy nature, I never was able to. When you offered me to be your model, I agreed because I can be in front of the camera and be the center of attention but a part of me senses that you are really special and that is why I accept.” Sana listened attentively to Mina and she kept stroking her back throughout the whole thing.

“Pfft, did you fall for me the moment you ran into me in the hallway?” Sana couldn’t help but make a joke and Mina smacked her arm but laughed anyway.

“I am confessing my heart out and you are laughing at me.” Mina faked being angry and Sana had to tone her voice down.

“I don’t really know the moment I fell for you. Maybe it was when I saw you sitting under the tree or the day you showed me the real you but all i know is one day, I just realized that I always notice you, my eyes always follow you around like it is my instinct. Falling for you was terrifying but I also felt happiness. You were so...you, so Mina that I couldn’t help but fall for. When I confessed earlier, I was ready for rejection but it never came. You have feelings for me too. I never felt as much as I have felt when you confess back.” Sana said while looking into Mina's eyes directly.

When she was done, Mina smiled at her softly and intertwined their hands together.

“I love you, Satang.” It was no more than a whisper, like a secret that the world shouldn’t know.

“I love you too, Mitang.” Sana said it back with so much love behind the words, like a promise to Mina, the owner of her heart. 

The world lighted out but in their room, they fell asleep to the soft warmth of their lover’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of late T^T and it feels like I’m back in English class while writing this but here we are, yay! Thank you, Ella and Peachie for the help( ˘ ³˘)♥︎ I tried to proof read this as best as possible but there might still some mistake so sorry in advance
> 
> Twitter is babieminari C:


End file.
